Curiosity Kills The Cat, Maka's The Rebellious Type?
by NoSubjugation
Summary: Maka finds out one of Soul's dirty little secrets. Instead of getting angry she shows her rebellious side! Sorry guys! I wasn't sure if I should write more for this so for now it's completed until the reviews come in! Let me know what you think!


**Curiosity Kills The Cat. Maka's The Rebellious Type?**

Soul was walking home after a long day of classes. Alone. Maka stayed behind at the library because she claimed she couldn't focus very well at home.

'Fine by me' he thought to himself.

Sometimes, Soul didn't mind being by himself once in awhile. Gave him time to think. More importantly, indulge himself in mother nature if you will?

"Finally home" he mumbled unlocking the door and entering the apartment.  
"Blair?" Soul shouted waiting for a reply.

Silence.

"Guess I'm all alone. Cool." he stated walking to his room and shutting the door behind him.

"Might as well seize the opportunity" he said digging deep into one of his drawers.

Soul had a little secret.  
He grasped the object, it was cool to the touch.  
He pulled it out and allowed the setting sun's fiery reds reflect off of it.  
At first glance you would think it was a Kishin egg. However, This was just a glass replica of one. His pride and joy, his absolute favorite bong.

Soul opened his windows and lit a few candles, just in case Maka came home early.  
He pack his piece and leaned back in his chair.

He struck the lighter and held the open flame to the beautiful swirls of greens that rest in the provided space on the water pipe.

Inhale.  
As he did, swirls of smoked danced and it ascended the zig-zag chamber reaching Soul's lips, then down into his lungs.

Hold..  
What feels like smoke leaking from his lungs, swirling down his stomach and up his spine. The tender sensation seeped into his head what felt like a tidal wave of tropical warm waters crashing into his brain washing away all his worries of the day.

Exhale.  
What felt like all his cares in the world went along with the dancing smoke.

A few more hits.

Soul has a pretty good high going. He cleans his piece and places it back into the drawer where it came from.

He stretched and fell into a comfortable position.

"Everything is so cool" he said, smirking to himself.

He finally got up to watch some television. He plopped down on the couch flipping through channels when suddenly he heard the jingling of keys as they unlocked the door to their apartment.

'Cool, Maka's home! Now I can really enjoy myself' He thought, while giving that devilish grin.

"Welcome home." he said walking towards her to grab some of the grocery bags from her hands.

"You didn't tell me you were going grocery shopping, I would've come with you." He said, putting the bags on the counter.

"It's no big deal, I decided last minute that I should shop for dinner" She replied revealing a soft smile.

" Whatever you say, Maka." Soul mumbled

Maka could never tell when Soul was stoned. His already blood colored eyes helped a lot.

"Alright Soul, you have a choice here. Do you want a simple dinner or do you want me to go all out and make a big dinner?" Maka questioned, facing away from Soul who was putting the groceries away.

Soul was already a big eater so Maka never noticed the difference when he had a case of the munchies.

"A big dinner sounds cool" Soul answered.

"Great! I know exactly what to make! You can go relax, I'll have dinner ready in an hour." Maka said turning to Soul with a soft smile.

"Thanks Maka!" Soul replied making his way to the living room couch.

*Dinner*

"Soul! Dinner is ready!" Maka called from the kitchen.

"Coming." Soul grumbled, he was lost in numerous day dreams.

Soul sits at the dinner table while Maka fixes them drinks.  
'hmm.. Maka sure is acting nice tonight.. normally she would Maka Chop me when I don't offer her help with dinner.' Soul thought to himself, however, his thoughts were shortly interrupted by the smell of the wonderful feast that lies on the table before him.

Maka had made stuffed grilled salmon (Souls favorite) , white rice, corn, bread sticks, mashed potatoes, and homemade mac n cheese.  
Maka sat at the table across from him.

"You made a lot more than expected, Maka." Soul said filling his plate with a bit of everything.

"You were the one who said to have a big dinner! Beside I know you're probably starved." She said giggling.

"What's so funny? and how come you made all my favorite food? The last time you did all this you made me do that demonstration for the NOT class. You want something don't you?" Soul said shoving the delicious food into his mouth.

"You just know me so well." Maka said pushing her food around her plate with her fork.

"Well you don't have to keep trying to impress me. What is it you want this time, Bookworm?" Soul said not expecting his question to be answered with a Maka Chop.

"Dammit! Where the hell do you even get these books from?!" Soul snapped, rubbing his head

"I'm a bookworm, remember?" Maka said in a smart ass tone.

" Anyway, Soul" She said in a serious, almost nervous voice.

Soul dropped his hands from his head and looked up at his meister who has barley touched her plate.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Well nothing is really wrong.. but it's almost awkward to ask." She said looking down from Souls crimson gaze.

"Try me, I've heard some pretty awkward things from Black*Star ever since he hooked up with Tsubaki." He said assuring her.

"Well, you see... I was doing laundry the other day and I found this in one of your pockets..." She pulls out a half smoked Joint from a folded napkin.

'Shit' Soul thought. He had no idea what to say. He thought about lying but this is Maka he would be lying to and that's just not cool. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Maka beat him to the punch.

"This might sound really strange but... Soul... Can I smoke the rest of this with you?" Maka said looking down as a soft blush fills her cheeks.

"Wait what?" Soul just had to be sure. He had to be sure of that last god damn question.

"I'm asking to smoke this joint with you.." She mumbled.

"Uh... um... of course you can..." he managed to say.

"I mean, Of course you can! Sorry, Maka, but I was definitely visioning a different outcome when you found out I smoke weed..." He said to her in a nervous tone.

"Well at first, I was furious. but then I thought about it. You don't screw up missions or anything and you listen to me, at least half the time so it can't be all that bad. Besides, I read a few articles on marijuana.." She admitted

"Of course the only way you'd feel better about it is if you read a book about it, Bookworm!" Soul laughed, but again Maka brought down the famous Maka Chop.

"Death, Maka! You DO need to smoke weed!" Soul grumbled while rubbing his sore skull.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maka said, irritated.

"You'll see, come on, I'll help you clean up." Soul said amused by his meister's sudden rebellious request.

They both got up and proceeded to finish their chores in the kitchen.

*After Dinner*

"Come on, Maka, lets sit in my room." Soul said opening the door to his room.

"O-okay.." Maka hesitated

Maka's thoughts were fighting inside her head. Did she really want to do this? Of course she did, she was just nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect. None of the articles she read could give a specific description what being stoned felt like. Guess the best way to learn is to just try it, right?

They both enter Soul's room, Maka sits on his bed while he shuffles through his drawers.

"What are you looking for, Soul? I'm holding the joint." Maka said confused.

"Put that down. We're not smoking that. I have something just for you." Soul said pushing his drawer closed.

Maka, confused, shrugged her shoulders and set the half smoked joint on the end table next to Soul's bed.

Soul turned around holding the Kishin Egg like bong in his hand.

"Is that a Soul?!" Maka said surprised.

"Looks just like one doesn't it? Nope. Can't eat this Soul. It's a bong" Soul explained before sitting on the bed across from her.

"Oh! Well... how do you use it?" Maka asked slightly embarrassed.

"I'll show you. First, you pack your weed in here... Then when you light it you inhale from the top and when you've filled the chamber, you pull this stem out and inhale the rest of the smoke. Watch." Soul took a huge hit from his bong, bigger hit than normal just to show off a bit.

Inhale.

Hold.

Exhale.

Smoke danced around Maka as she watched Soul with her gleaming Emerald eyes.

"Let me try!" Maka said. She was so excited and nervous at the same time. She was slowly becoming more and more rebellious.

She place her mouth where Soul had just had his and froze. How the hell did he light it without burning himself?! Maka froze trying to decipher the trick he had just showed her.

Soul noticed Maka freeze and right away he knew what she was thinking.

"Here. I'll light it for you, you inhale." Soul said leaning a bit closer to Maka.

A soft blush formed on Maka's pale, soft face.

"Th-thanks, Soul.." Maka said as she began to inhale.

The first bit of smoke slithered down into her lungs and tickled her throat, she lifted her head and coughed almost immediately, exhaling all the smoke right into Soul's face.

"Oh *Cough* my god! *Cough* *Cough* Sou-*Cough* Soul I'm so *Cough* Sorry!" Maka said still coughing.

Soul jumped off the bed and ran to the kitchen and got her a glass of water.

After she guzzled down the chilling water she could finally speak and breathe normally.

Soul looked at Maka and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" Maka said obviously embarrassed.

"You just act like blowing smoke in my face was the worst thing you've ever done!" Soul said bursting out into a laughter.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaa CHOP!" Maka said blushing while slamming a thick book onto Soul's skull.

"SEE!? You do way harsher things than blowing smoke in my face!" Soul said rubbing his head.

"Here. Skip me you need to hit this again.." Soul said when he suddenly collapsed when Maka chopped him for a second time.

"Maka! What the hell?!" Soul said annoyed.

"You said hit this again.." Maka said slyly as she grabbed the bong.

"You know exactly what I meant!" Soul said in a pissy tone as he lit the bong for her once more.

Maka inhaled deeply, this time she didn't choke right away. She held it until it felt like her lungs would explode. She exhaled and began coughing again. She drank more of her water to calm it down once more.

"You gotta cough to get off." Soul said in a cool tone, shooting Maka with the gaze of his Crimson eyes.

"Hit it again." He said ready to light it for her.

"Jeez Soul what are you trying to do to me?" Maka exclaimed.

"Get you high, idoit. You're the one who wanted to!" Soul said.

"Yeah but my throat hurts from coughing.." Maka mumbled.

"Well, do you feel anything yet?" Soul asked as he took a huge hit and exhaled.

"I do feel funny..." Maka said nervously.

"One more hit should do ya." Soul said to her.

Maka shook her head and reached for the bong. Soul pulled it away from her reach.

Confused, Maka asked, "I thought you said all I needed was one more hit?"

"And I thought you said your throat hurt?" Soul said sarcastically.

"Let me help you" Soul said, his voice changed to a very deep almost seductive tone.

Soul took the biggest hit he's ever taken before and leaned closer to Maka. He reached his hands to each side of Maka's head, her pigtails between his fingers, and he pulled her closer.

'What was he doing?!' Maka thought as she felt her face getting hot. She knew she was blushing. It was so noticeable. She could've just stopped him with a good Maka Chop to the head but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Soul's face got closer and closer to Maka's. Soul noticed Maka blushing which resulted in a slight blush that crept onto his face. Crimson met Emerald as they stole each others gaze.

Closer.

Closer.

Their lips ever so slightly brushed which sent a chill down both of their spines. Finally, their lips met and they paused for a moment before Soul remembered what he was doing and at the moment he exhaled the smoke he had taken in just seconds before. Maka slowly inhaled to match his exhale rate and took in all the smoke.

Oh yeah, now she could feel it. What felt like the smoke had slithered into her lungs and swirled around before what felt like a wave of relief crashed over her head. Her shoulders slumped and she was indeed relaxed. Then Maka realized that her and Soul were still in that miraculous position and she quickly pulled away.

"Did that hurt your throat?" Soul said with his devilish smile

"N-no.. But I think I can say I'm stoned now.." Maka said still blushing.

"It's called a shotgun. I've never done one before so I figured there's a first time for everything right?" Soul said scratching the back of his head, his blush still hadn't subsided either.

"I know what you mean... So Is it considered a first of second time if I do this?" Maka asked as she threw her arms around Soul's shoulders and pulled herself closer and their lips locked once more but this time with no smoke involved.

Soul, shocked, pulled her even closer and kissed her back. They separated after a few long moments.

"I don't know whether that was considered the first or the second time, all I know is that was pretty cool, bookworm." Soul said only to realize he should start expecting a Maka Chop for that 'bookworm' part of it.

Nothing.

Soul looked up at Maka who was just laughing away at his comment.

"Hmmm? You should smoke with me a whole lot more, Maka." Soul said shocked and relieved that his skull wasn't crushed by the spine of a book.

Maka blushed and leaned against Soul, "Hmm.. Maybe but this is our little secret! Thanks, Soul."

Soul looked down at her, his mind still dwelling on the true kiss that they shared.

"No, Thank you, Maka" Soul said sweetly, lifting her face from her chin slightly and planting another sweet kiss on her soft, delicate lips.


End file.
